The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Credit card transactions have long been the target of criminal fraud. In a digital purchase transaction, a physical credit card is not used and, thus, stolen information alone may be used by the criminal to complete a fraudulent transaction. In a point-of-sale transaction using the physical card, criminals must employ sophisticated techniques to duplicate the physical card using stolen credit card holder information. Credit card companies have gone to great lengths to insure physical cards cannot be copied by incorporating security measures into each physical card. However, advances in small-scale production of these measures have made it increasingly easier for criminals to duplicate even advanced measures for physical credit card security.
Too, there are numerous different measures credit card issuers might employ to deter or prevent physical credit card fraud. However, cost and size limitations make such measures impractical for a wallet-sized credit card. Increasingly, there is a need for smaller, more sophisticated measures to ensure physical credit card security.